


Cronkri Headcannons

by DapperJake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Smutty, but don't worry there's not depictions of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJake/pseuds/DapperJake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small list like thing fanfic about my cronkri headcannons. You can leave your own headcannons in the comments or say something about one of my headcannons!</p>
<p>I may add more latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronkri Headcannons

Headcannon **#1- Foot Fetish**

Cronus loves kissing Kankri's ankles, toes, and the pad of his foot. He thinks Kankri's feet are so cute and he loves to coddle over and kiss them, usually during foreplay.

Kankri doesn't mind at all, he thinks it's rather endearing and it also feels nice.  

 

**Headcannon #2- Breakfeast**

kankri is usually an early riser so he would start cooking food, usually eggs, toast, and slices of ham. On weekend, Kankri would bring the food to him to have breakfast in bed.

 

**Headcannon #3- Arguments**

Cronus had a dysfunctional family growing up and his parents always argued. Usually loudly and harsh and one time ended up with his mother leaving the house when Cronus was around 14. He saw her out his window, walking down the street and still screaming at his father. His mother never came back after that.

Because of this, Cronus would never raise his voice if he and Kankri were arguing about somethin. He was so afraid that Kankri would leave him like his mother and never come back.

Kankri hated fights anyway, so he would try to keep calm about it and make somewhat of a compromise with Cronus when he could. Also, because he knows of Cronus's childhood, he likes to cuddle afterwards with him. Mostly to make Cronus feel better and promise him he wouldn't leave him just from some silly argument

 

**Headcannon #4- Love Making**

 Kankri loved having sweet, sensua, and slow sex. He hated feeling submissive and liked making his partner feel loved and satisfied. This was great for Cronus, who actually really likes to bottom. Cronus loves reciprocating too but that can be a bit difficult because Kankri doesn't like that too much but lets Cronus anyway during foreplay.

 

 


End file.
